Typical television sport event coverage includes many video cameras covering different parts of the event. Some televised football games have as many as 20 video cameras covering the football field and are capable of providing a viewpoint from many different directions.
In many televised events, it is desirable to include overlays in portions of the televised broadcast. These overlays may include graphical or captured images such as scoreboards, games statistics, advertisements, logos, and play-by-play graphics. To produce a television program of a live event with overlays such as a football game, a large amount of manual input is typically required to create a television program displaying scenes of the football game in conjunction with the overlays placed in an appropriate position. For the overlays to be effective, they should not block an important portion of the live programming. However, positioning the overlays is typically a manually intensive operation.